Time for a Movie: Training Dragons
by Kxguldut
Summary: I decide to make all the characters from HTTYD watch their movie, I happened to notice there were too little amount of finished ones of these, so I decided to do my own. This story also contains spoilers, but only for future books in 'The Travellers' series. Feel free to try and guess which parts have the spoilers. Hope you like it!
1. Movie time

**Hi guys, I noticed that there was a lack of finished versions of these so I decided to do one for myself. So get ready cause were gonna be having, time for a movie: training dragons where the characters watch their movie. This drops in a just after astrid is threatening hiccup to find out what's going on.**

**key**:

'just SHUT UP' : **normal speech**

'_Fair point_' : **thoughts/untranslated language**

'I like him'/ **Bullseye!** :** dragon speech/movie dragon speech**

**Dragons! **:** movie speech**

**Chapter one**

«Line break»

'Leaving... We're leaving' a small fishbone of a kid with emerald eyes and reddish brown hair walks into a small yet beautiful, pristine cove, carrying a large basket, which seemed to be full (not to mention heavy).

'Yep, time to pack up, we're going on a little vacation... Forever' the boy says, down hearted. He puts down the basket, clipping on a harness of sorts. He hears a scraping sound from near him, and looks up.

'Ahh!' He exclaims, as he sees the blonde haired girl perched on top of a large rock in front of him sharpening her axe. 'Uhh, Astrid... What a- what are you doing here?' he stutters.

Astrid slides off the rock and walks forward, 'I want to know what's going on, no one just gets as good as you do...especially you!' She switches the hand the axe is in and points it at his throat, 'start talking!'

'U-uh...'he stutters. Astrid continues walking towards him 'are you training with someone?' 'Uh... training?' He keeps stuttering, 'it better not involve this!' She finishes lifting him up by the harness he's wearing. 'Uh... I know this looks really bad, bu-' he pauses suddenly, 'hang on a moment... Something's not right'

'Of course something's not right, you getting good at dragon training is not ri-' 'shh, listen!' He cuts her off in her rant, she continues to rant despite the efforts, 'listen to what? There's nothing to listen to!' 'Exactly!' He cuts her off again, 'everything's gone silent... there was wind a moment ago, where'd the wind-'

A great flash of light occurred, and suddenly their views changed, and they were no longer in the cove, but in a large (like, huge) cave with a large white vertical platform of sorts at one end. All of a sudden a loud voice is heard 'I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!'

Both Astrid and Hiccup whirled around, to see a great big pile of all the Vikings of Berk, chief Stoick, the one that was shouting, near the bottom, and upon further studying all the kids and teenagers except for Snotlout, and some of the older Vikings (as in grandparent age) were all on their feet around the pile, a couple of the teens laughing at Snotlout, who was also near the bottom, struggling to get out.

Hiccup slowly sidled away as everyone disentangled themselves from the pile, not a moment too soon as Astrid seemed to recover and remember him and started looking around.

He ducked into the shadows as her eyes slid right over him. He looked down at himself in relief which turned to shock and fear, as he noticed that he couldn't see himself. He was about to enter a panic attack, when he suddenly reappeared again. Completely confused he checked his hands and feet and the rest of his body, to make sure he was really there.

There was another light starting to grow near the front of the room and a rather strange looking teenager (A.N: average for our standards) wearing unusual clothing appeared in a flash of lightning. There were a few shocked cries around the room from various people, and even a cry of 'It's Thor!' From one of them, causing said boy to laugh in amusement.

Snotlout, being... Well... Snotlout, marched up to the figure, brandishing his fist. When Snotlout was only about half a metre away, the stranger just smirked, and moved his fingers to make a shape, his first finger pointing at Snotlout, his thumb pointing up in the air, and the rest of the fingers curled up in a fist. (A.N: you know the way people make a gun with their fingers)

He then jerked his hand slightly and a flash of energy (electricity) shot out and hit Snotlout on the chest, causing him to fly backwards and land on the ground. He got back up, groaning, his vest smoking slightly. While all the other Vikings took a couple of steps back from the boy.

The boy chuckled evily and, without warning, disappeared into thin air, everyone looked around for a moment before he reappeared right beside Snotlout, making him jump. The boy smirked before walking up to the front of the room again. Stoick glared at him, before saying as intimidatingly as possible, 'Who are you? And why are we here?'

The boy's face breaks out into a full on grin, 'Oh forgive me, where are my manners?... Actually I think I lost them while exploring a drain somewhere a while ago... But that's beside the point, Kxguldut is my name, and messing with minds is my game, but considering that my name is pretty hard to pronounce, I also go by Arthur, and The Child Like Demon, TCLD for short.'

The Vikings all looked taken aback at the last one, and Hiccup couldn't help but snort in amusement at some of their faces thinking, '_demon, yeah right_'. Everyone turned his way in confusion, looking for the source of the sound. Hiccup was about to say something when an unnatural voice enters his head. '_Oh sorry about that, I've made you invisible for the time being,'cause... Well do you really want Astrid, or anyone else for that matter, knowing your here right now?_' '_Fair point_' Hiccup thinks Back through the unseen link, '_by the way, the demon part was very well earned, and mostly true_', Hiccup shuddered at the thought.

Kxguldut continues out loud without batting an eyelid, as if the whole silent conversation had never happened. 'Oh come on guys, I only get called that because... Well... yeeah, nevermind... Anyways, as for why you are here, we are going to be watching a movie, basically a moving painting that shows someone's life or an important event from a certain perspective'

Another streak of the energy, which looked strangely like lightning, was shot towards a discoloured point up the back of the room (the room is slanting) and a whole lot of chairs/couches (comfy ones) were lowered on wires from hatches in the ceiling, but only on one side of the room, the other side was left completely bare. The vikings stood there in awe at the sight.

'Well what are you waiting for? Take a seat!' Kxguldut exclaims, 'oh and just forewarning you, I have invited... Well actually more just going to zap them in here without their permission... Invited the dragons, they will be on the other side of the room, so I am activating a barrier so that no one can pass through unless I know that they mean no harm to any situated on the other side'

He waved his hand, and a wall made of the crackling energy used the last few times, formed along the walls, before fading until it was almost completely invisible, showing all the dragons looking extremely confused. All the Vikings reached for their weapons, to discover they didn't have any. Kxguldut decided to elaborate, 'oops, looks like I forgot to bring your weapons along with you, oh well, too late now'. There was an outbreak of protests, until Astrid saw the dangerous glint in Kxguldut's eye, and sat down in a one of the chairs near the front dragging the twins with her (Snotlout followed anyway).

The rest of the Vikings noticed this and all begrudgingly looked for seats. Hiccup hesitated, still being invisible, before Kxguldut's voice went through the mental link again. '_You can sit up the back with me, that way you will be safe from Astrid and the others when I make you visible again_'

Hiccup nods in confirmation that it would be a good idea, forgetting that he's invisible. Kxguldut seemed to have gotten the point though, and patted the seat beside his reclining couch (his couch was swirling colours of deep forest green, blood red, and gold), while continuing '_Also I'm going to allow you to be able to understand dragons for the time we are here, it'll be helpful for you and Toothless_'

Hiccups eyes widen, how did anyone know about that? He sat down anyway and revelled in the glorious comfort of the couch (this one was midnight blue, blue black, with streaks of acid green... A.N: 'typical!' *child like voice*)

Once everyone was seated, Kxguldut spoke again, 'now, the movie we are about to watch also shows some things that have happened, and others that are yet to happen. For this cause, I am going to have to remove the memory from your minds after I return you, until the events have passed'

The room bursted in an outbreak of protests and arguing immediately after this registered, before Hiccup, ears starting to get sore, yelled out, 'will you all please just SHUT UP!'

The commotion immediately stopped as everyone stared at Hiccup in shock, wondering when he came in. Hiccup heard a voice pipe up from the other side of the room, 'I like him'

He turned, ready to turn a glare at the person, only to see a deep ocean blue coloured skrill, looking at him, smiling. The other dragons chorused agreement, and with surprise, Hiccup remembered that Kxguldut had given him the ability to understand dragons, but hadn't noticed because they had kept silent until now.

Hiccup nodded to the skrill before turning back to the crown of shellshocked Vikings, and continuing, 'why don't we watch the movie thingy, or whatever it is, first, and then we can see whether or not we like the deal or not... 'Cause Kaieks- uh... Arthur said that a movie could be about an important event, and maybe it won't happen if we remember, and then we all die or something'

Hiccup finished, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The Vikings looked taken aback, why hadn't they thought of that?

Hiccup faintly heard in the background, 'yup he's definately a keeper'. Hiccup had to resist the urge to laugh at the words, meanwhile the Vikings, grumbling slightly, sat back down. Astrid decided to speak up, 'so what's this so called movie called?'

Kxguldut looked at her curiously, before answering with a husky voice, making him sound like an old man, 'ahh, now that would give away some the storyline and plot, and we don't want that happening now do we?'

Hiccup suddenly remembered something and looks over at the dragons, searching for one in particular. His eyes finally stop on him talking to the skrill from earlier, and he tries to hear their conversation.

'So your telling me that you could go over there at anytime you want?' Toothless says, disbelieving.

'Of course, but my _Hvitr orúm_ does not want me to go across, as it would cause panic'

'_Hvitr orúm?_'

The skrill seems to sigh before answering 'that is what I call him'

Toothless looks even more confused, 'who, Kxguldut? What does it mean?'

'Who else? And I'm not saying, that's between me and him'

'Okay then never mind'

The skrill seems to laugh for a bit before turning to look at Kxguldut, and catches his eye. Kxguldut nods to the skrill and turns invisible, before reappearing at the front of the room.

'Now that you all seem settled in, let's sit back and may the movie begin!' Before disappearing again and reappearing next to Hiccup, causing him to jump again. The skrill glared at Kxguldut, obviously saying something to him in some way, before snorting and turning back to the screen. (Probably 'cause it rhymed)

Kxguldut smirked as the light in the room dimmed, and the screen at the front of the room came to life.

**Screen shows a crescent moon coming onto the screen, to show a boy fishing off of it, followed by the words dreamworks panning onto the screen.**

**The scene changes, we skim above a dark wild ocean. The view turns towards a lone island, Berk. Basically a gigantic shard of rock jutting out of the ocean.**

**Hiccup (V.O) this is Berk**

Everyone looked up at Hiccup in surprise at his voice coming from the screen.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) it's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

A few Vikings looked confronted, it wasn't that bad, was it? Some of the younger Vikings nodded in agreement to the statement.

**Scene drifts over rolling hills, to reveal a small village nestling on and outcropping of sea mounts.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) my village, in a word, sturdy... And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

There are a few choruses of agreement from the Viking, 'we all know why that is!' One yells.

**The view drifts closer, circling.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) we have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

More choruses of agreement run through the Vikings, while the dragons start to grumble, hiccup hears some of their comments. 'We're not pests!' 'Its not our fault' 'is that all they think of us?' Hiccup winces at the way he worded it in the movie.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched up. The sheep next to it look as around, before shuffling over to take the spot the other sheep had been in moments before.**

Hiccup smiles and looks over to Toothless as he recognises the leg that snatched the sheep.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) you see, while most places have mice or Mosquitos. We have...**

'What do we have?.. What do we have?' Tuffnut exclaims excitedly. Ruffnut hits him over the head, and everyone laughs, including the dragons.

**Cut to: Stoick's house**

**The door is pulled open... As a monstrous nightmare swoops directly towards it, blasting fire. The door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**Hiccup: ... Dragons!**

'Oooh right' Tuffnut says, causing people to laugh again

**Ext. stoick's house**

**Hiccup reopened the sizzling door, and leaps of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

Hiccup gulps as he realises that this is the raid he shot down toothless.

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

**Hiccup (V.O) most people would leave. Not us. Were Vikings**

More choruses of agreement, go around the room,

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) we have stubbornness issues.**

Hiccup sniggers with the dragons, as the Vikings seem taken aback.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes and weapons in hands**

**View on hiccup making his way clumsily yet gracefully **(A.N: that makes two of us able to do that)** through the battle, staying under the eaves.**

'Wow I never knew anyone could do that gracefully' Hiccup hears Toothless say.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) my name's Hiccup. Yeah great name I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls... Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowns, Hiccup didn't like his name? It can't be that bad, can it?

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings that throw them. A burly Viking gets tossed in an explosion, knocking hiccup down.**

**Viking (fierce) Arggghhhhh! (Cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

The Viking in the movie had the grace to look sheepish.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**Hiccup (V.O) meet the neighbours. Hoark the haggard...**

**Hoark: what are you doing out...?**

Hoark looked around slightly guiltily.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Burnthair the broad...**

**Burnthair: Get inside!**

This time it was Burnthair's turn to look guilty.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Phlegma the fierce...**

**Phlegma: Get back inside!**

Phlegma turns and looks apologetically at hiccup.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Ack**

**Hiccup passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear. **

**Hiccup (CONT'D) yep, just ack**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

'Do I have a sign on my back saying, 'small teenager, please pick up', or something?' Hiccup complains.

**STOIK: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Stoick looks at his son apologetically, 'sorry 'bout that'

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders... Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

Stoick looks prodly around at the rest of the Vikings.

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. **

All the Gronkles bang their tails on the ground.

**Nadders. **

The Nadders raise their heads in pride.

**Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

The mentioned dragons growled in happiness (I think).

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1 None so far**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches! **

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. **

**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

Gobber looks on proudly at himself on the screen

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The teens all laugh at the pose Hiccup is making.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

Hiccup gives Gobber a mock hurt look.

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Gobber looks towards hiccup 'OI who you calling a meat head!'

'Oh you know, just the 'other' blacksmith with missing limbs that has an unhealthy obsession with underwear' Hiccup retorts

Gobber just gives a half-hearted glare at Hiccup before turning back around.

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Most of the Dragons and some of the Vikings laughed at Hiccups sarcasm.

**VIKING: FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza: four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

Snotlout chooses right now to flirt with Astrid again. 'Have I told you how good you look today?' Before yelping as Kxguldut zaps him the the weird energy, Astrid looks at Kxguldut thankfully.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid. **

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

Tuffnut and the other teens cheer at how awesome they look.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler. **

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

'Again with the manhandling!' Hiccup exclaims, crossing his arms. Cue laughter.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

'You've got that right' Snotlout says, followed by another yelp, as Kxguldut zaps him again. Kxguldut sighs in happiness.

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

The teens snort in amusement as Hiccup sinks lower into his chair.

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. **

'True...'

**You can'tswing an axe...**

'Very true'

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

'Don't need to' the Vikings all frown at Hiccups commentary.

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

Hiccup winces and looks sympathetically towards the Gronkle that was hit.

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

The Viking that was hit turned towards Hiccup, 'that hurt you know!' 'Sorry' Hiccup replys.

**VIKING Arggh!**

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

'You just pointed to all of me!' Hiccup complains.

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

Some Vikings laugh at the relationship between Hiccup and his mentor.

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

'Woah you caught a full blown viking sword?' Snotlout asks. Hiccup just sighs and doesn't answer.

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

The dragons look at Hiccup with sympathy and Toothless croons, 'that explains a lot'

**Scene - LOWER PLAINS **

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders murmur amongst themselves, surely they are worth more than that.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles get excited at this, Hiccup overhears some of their comments, 'a girlfriend!' 'Thats basically a mate isn't it?' 'It has to be good'

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**The zippelbacks all perk their twin heads up, interested as to what Hiccup had to say about them.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**Scene change - TOWER**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

**STOICK: (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire! **

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

All the monsterous nightmares in the building cheer. Hiccup almost couldn't stifle a laugh at how prideful they were, reminded him of Snotlout.

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

Some of the Vikings and dragons laugh at how Hiccup makes the nightmare sound a lot less dangerous than they are. (except for the nightmares of course)

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic shrieking sounds from overhead. **

**The catapult crew ducks.**

**Scene change - BLACKSMITH STALL **

**On Hiccup, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup smiles as the species of his favourite, and very special dragon is called out.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The shrieking sound BUILDS.**

**Scene change - CATAPULT**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK: JUMP!**

**BOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

Toothless sits up proudly at the destruction that he could cause

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, nevershows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

There were a few snickers at this comment.

**Scene change - IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! **

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. **

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

Stoick turns to his old friend, 'why did you leave him alone?! You know how he gets'

**Scene change - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7: Come back here!**

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

'Told you' Stoick says to Gobber, who has the decency to look sheepish.

**Scene change - ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**Scene change - ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

The twins look at the invention with awe, before turning to Hiccup, 'woah where'd you get that?' 'Can we borrow it?' Hiccup answers, 'I made it, but it got crushed by a dragon so no... You can't borrow it'

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

Meanwhile the real Hiccup closed his eyes in horror at what his past self was about to do.

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The rest of the Vikings stare in shock, he had actually hit a night fury! Useless had hit a night fury!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (SARCASTIC) Except for you. **

'How can you be sarcastic at a time like that? Seriously, dragon in your face!' Fishlegs says

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see... Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

**Scene change - IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

The Vikings hold their breath, even though they knew what happens next.

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away.**

Unknown to the rest of the Vikings, Hiccup winces at every single one of the blows dealt to the dragon. This did not go unnoticed by the dragons.

**It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

Over on the dragons side, Hiccup heard one of the dragons, 'do you think we can hire him? 'cause he does a lot of damage that's for sure' Hiccup almost couldn't hold back a snort.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**'And again!' Hiccup exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK: STOP! Just...stop.**

'Sorry bout that Hiccup' Stoick says, 'I should have believed you' 'not that it will matter now' Hiccup mumbles under his breath, so his dad couldn't here the answer.

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

A lot of the Vikings looked slightly offended by this, while the dragons cracked up with various amounts of laughter.

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

'Not anymore' Hiccup mumbles under his breath again, though a few dragons heard this, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

**Stung. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **

'So it's automatically my mess is it?' Hiccup says, Stoick looks down shamefacedly.

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

Stoick looks at Hiccup in shock, since when was he bullied? Or maybe he should pay a bit closer attention.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER (SARCASTICALLY) Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: He never listens.**

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Hiccup exclaims. 'Do the words stay, put, there, ring any bells?' 'Point taken' Hiccup answers

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Stoick looks at Hiccup again, is that really how he though he was looked at. He was definately going to pay closer attention.

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up. **

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Hiccup sighs heavily.**

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys. **

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

'Gobber I told you to make sure he stays there' Stoick calls out to Gobber, 'I know at least ten different ways out of the house that you don't know of, of course I'm going to leave!' Hiccup defends Gobber.

'Wait don't tell me you went to look for the night fury on your own' Fishlegs says. 'Uhhh maybe?'

'Well anyway that's enough for now! We will find out soon, meanwhile I'll just let you lot chat for a bit' Kxguldut says.

He then disappears again, and Hiccup searches frantically for him, seeing him reappear over with the dragons, near the skrill from earlier.

Hiccups eyes widen as the skrill smiles and hugs Kxguldut, before engaging in conversation, Hiccup didn't even know dragons could do that. Hiccup just shakes his head and looks for toothless, seeing him staring straight back towards him, with his signature gummy smile. Hiccup started to move over towards him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps, startled, and looks back to see Kxguldut, shaking his head. 'After the next part in the movie'

'Ok then, I just want to be with him,'

Kxguldut chuckles and answers, 'I know how you feel', 'what's up with you and the skrill?'

'Thats between me and her, let's just say... We know each other'

Hiccup raises an eyebrow, but let's it go, he has more pressing things to worry about. He quickly sits back down as the lights start to dim again.

It was time to continue with the movie.

«Line break»

**Phiieew! A long chapter for sure, this chapter also has spoilers for future books in 'The Travellers' series, but no I'm not going to explain them, but as for ****_Hvitr orúm_****, that's in the ancient language from the Inheritance Cycle. You can search up what it means, because it will give a good hint on some of what's to come in my furure stories... Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, bye!**

**Edited version posted on the 25th of December, 2014**


	2. To find a dragon

**Hi guys, I'm back with a second chapter! I got so many reviews and views, in the one afternoon, wow, you guys are awesome, so this time we've got the next few scenes, It might be shorter than the last one... But I haven't started yet while writing this so I don't know. Congrats if you found the spoilers... I've got the summaries for the future stories on my bio... Feel free to look at them and have a hint at what is to come... But now... We continue where we left off, in Time for a movie:training dragons. Enjoy. ****_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr_****.**

**key**:

'just SHUT UP' : **normal speech**

'_Fair point_' : **thoughts/untranslated language**

'I like him'/ **Bullseye!** :** dragon speech/movie dragon speech**

**Dragons! **:** movie speech**

_It was time to continue with the movie._

**Chapter two**

«Line break»

The lights suddenly winked back on, surprising some of the Vikings. Kxguldut looked rather annoyed, 'Ok dammit, Shadow! You have something to say?'

Another teenager, with raven hair and slightly shorter than Kxguldut walked into the room through a hidden door at the back of the room, a smug look on his face. 'No, no Kxguldut, just wanted to see if I could join the party, nice crowd you've got here'

'Well you just interrupted the second part of the movie that was about to start' Kxguldut says

'Uhh are we going to continue with the movie, or not?' Fishlegs asks,

'Ohh right, yes, but first let me introduce my friend, this is Shadow22p, or Shadow for short, he also goes by Peter' Kxguldut explains

'Yup and I have an affinity for fire' Shadow suddenly lights his hand up with fire, 'and a habit of annoying, annoying people'

'That gets very annoying after a while' Kxguldut interrupts. 'But anyway, why don't we continue watching the movie?'

There were a few choruses of agreement from both the Vikings and dragons. 'Well then it's time to continue, Shadow, Why don't your take a seat?'

Kxguldut waves his right hand over a hatch in the floor saying, '_rïsa_' and a large chair (swirling colours of red and gold) rises out of the hatch, and sets itself on the ground next to Kxguldut's chair.

Shadow raises an eyebrow at Kxguldut, Kxguldut decides to elaborate a bit, 'I was expecting you...' Shadow sighs and sits down, only to jump back up as a loud flatulence noise comes from him.

Shadow glares at Kxguldut before reaching under one of the pillows, and pulling out a deflated whoopee cushion. Shadow glares at the cushion, before lighting it on fire and throwing it at Kxguldut, who blows it up with a small blast of energy before it can hit him.

Shadow scowls at Kxguldut, who smirks at him, before he sits down again.

The Vikings and dragons watch this exchange curiously, while the skrill and an owlish like dragon that Hiccup hadn't seen before are cracking up laughing at their antics. The attention moves to them until they calm down, before the skrill answers their curious glances (well all but the Vikings because they can't understand the dragons) 'oh it's nothing really, it's just that they've had a sort of pranking rivalry since they were hatchlings, it's quite fun to watch'

There was a bunch oh's from the dragons side of the room, while the Vikings still looked confused. Hiccup laughed silently at their faces, when the lights finally started to dim again. Everyone quieted down as the screen faded to life.

**Fade in- GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

'So no plan B then' Hiccup comments sourly. 'Actually it's plan C, there were two options there', Shadow tries to correct him

**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

Hiccup winces, '_we really need a change of tactics_'

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

'Personally I think they've got the right idea' shadow says, receiving a few glares from the Vikings.

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

'Hey! I don't need babysitting thanks!' 'Oh yes you do!' Gobber retorts, bringing out a few chuckles.

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

**PHLEGMA: To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

'Way to make me feel loved' Hiccup says, feeling rejected. Stoick leeks down at his feet apologetically.

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

'What is it with you and undies anyway?' Snotlout asks, 'NO!' Hiccup, Kxguldut and Shadow yell, in unison. Everyone gives them a strange look, Hiccup begins 'you...don't...' Shadow cuts him off '...want...' While Kxguldut finishes, '...to Know!'

Everyone stares curiously, could it really be that bad? And how did Shadow and Kxguldut know? Meanwhile Gobber inwardly chuckles.

**STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

'I'm not that bad!'

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER: So am I.**

'Wait it was you who got him to make me go?' Hiccup asks, Gobber looked at him, 'well you always did want to learn how to kill dragons'

Hiccup resigns and mutters under his breath 'not anymore'

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

'Ok, I know I was bad, but that bad?'

**GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER: No, you don't.**

**STOICK: No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER: No you don't!**

**STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen... Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

Hiccup defends himself, 'Trolls exist...!' Shadow cuts him off '...they steal your socks...' Kxguldut continues, '...but only the left ones!' Then in unison, 'what's up with that?!'

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone stares at the trio in shock, how'd they do that?

**STOICK: When I was a boy...**

The three say in unison again, 'oh here we go'

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

Some people laugh

**STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

'You chipped your skull' Shadow guessed, followed by Hiccup, 'you broke your neck' and then Kxguldut, 'you lost your brain' there was scattered laughing at the trio's antics

**GOBBER: You got a headache.**

Some of the teens laughed as they realised where Hiccup got his sarcasm from.

**STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

'That's Terrador's job' Shadow comments, 'or a screaming death'

**level forests,**

'Timberjack,' this time it was Hiccup

**tame seas!**

'Poseidon... Wait... oops wrong gods' Kxguldut says,

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

'Are you psychic or something?' Hiccup asks.

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**Scene change - WOODS - DAY - ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

'What did books ever do to you?' Fishlegs asks, 'one hit me on the head once, I was out for two hours', he heard a few laughs on the dragon's side

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,hitting him in the face.**

'That makes two of us' Kxguldut comments, 'Loki really likes to mess with me too'

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

The Vikings look at it in awe, this is what was doing the damage to their village?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

The real Hiccup looks down in shame, toothless sees this and coos in comfort, 'it doesn't matter anymore'

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (ELATED) Yes!**

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**It suddenly shifts.**

All the Vikings jump slightly at this (except Hiccup, but is he really a Viking right now?)

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup holds up his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

'No I'm not' Hiccup whispers harshly

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

**Night Fury (whispering) Just do it.**

**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

The Vikings start murmuring, what is he doing?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this. He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**

**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

The movie pauses, Shadow and Kxguldut both start counting down, 'five, four, three, two ,on-'

'HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III' Hiccup winces as his dad starts to rant, 'Why did you let that dragon go? You could have died!' 'Like you would care' Hiccup interrupts. hurt as Stoick was, he continued, 'That was the creature that destroys the village, and you just let it go! You just released the devil back on us all! You're no viking!'

'GOOD THING I WAS LEAVING THEN!' Hiccup had finally snapped and was fuming. Everyone stared at him in shock for a while, before an outbreak of enraged and shocked cries came out from the Vikings, this went on for a moment, before Hiccup heard Kxguldut cry out, and then a huge roar formed from just behind Hiccup making him finch, and cover his ears.

Everyone fell silent, and the Vikings looked behind Hiccup in fear. He turned slowly, to see the skrill from earlier, lightning crackling all over its body. It turns to Kxguldut with a questioning look, Kxguldut nods and thanks her, 'thank you milady', but what surprised Hiccup, was that It wasn't said in Norse. The skrill walks over to his sine and nudges him, 'no problem my _hvitr orúm_'

Shadow looked between the two, 'wait, doesn't that mean-', and then started laughing, 'oohoho! How did I not see it before?! My goodness, you t-' he was cut off by the skrill's tail hitting him in the back of the head, making him choke and splutter on his laughter.

Hiccup just stares, wondering what's going on, while Shadow keeps laughing. The rest of the Vikings go back to glaring at Hiccup, when Kxguldut intervenes. 'Hiccup, now would be the time that I was talking about earlier' Hiccup looks at Kxguldut hopefully and the three of them move over towards the barrier (remember that the skrill counts as well), and to the Vikings horror, they walk right through it.

Hiccup hears a voice, 'Hiccup!' He turns to find toothless bounding towards him, before he gets tackled, being smothered in licks. 'Toothless... Toothless! Stop!' Toothless finally relents, and sits there with a gummy smile, 'I thought they were going to hurt you!' He says nudging Hiccup and wrapping his tail around him. Hiccup laughs, 'nah, I had it covered, well Kxguldut did anyway'

Toothless' jaw drops in shock, Hiccup could understand him? Hiccup laughs at Toothless' face and explains, 'Kxguldut allowed me to understand dragons for while I'm here' Toothless let this sink in for a bit, before suddenly, 'you can finally understand me and I can't think of anything to say'

Hiccup laughs, 'you don't need to.' Toothless just nuzzles closer to Hiccup and wraps his wing around him, Hiccup relaxing into his body, using Toothless' side as a back rest.

Looking over to Kxguldut, Hiccup sees the skrill in a similar position as Toothless, wrapped around Kxguldut.

Kxguldut places his arm around the skrill's neck and leans into her side, before motioning towards the lights, causing them to dim and the movie starts again.

**Fade in - STOICK'S HOUSE**

**Hiccup enters to see...**

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard.**

**Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK: Hiccup.**

'Busted' Shadow comments with a child like voice.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son.**

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP &amp; STOICK: I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

There was scattered laughing amongst the vikings, though most were still angry about earlier.

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP: No, you go first.**

**STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings...**

Toothless smirks, 'small home repair Vikings? As much as they need it... seriously?' 'I was Panicking, and I suck at lying' Hiccup defends. Toothless laughs before murring when Hiccup scratches under his chin, before going back to watching the movie.

**STOICK: -You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

'This basically sums up every conversation I've had with him' hiccup says. Toothless glares in Stoick's direction, and growls, 'that bad?'

**STOICK: This is serious son!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

'Youch my back, extreeemely heavy weight, Its bad enough with just the axe' Toothless chuckles

** Which means you walk like us.**

'including the back destroying slouch?'

** You talk like us.**

'Ye, ye, whutever laddie'

**You think like us. **

'But then I would lose all my IQ!' Scattered laughter runs through the dragons side of the room.

**No more of...**

**(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

'Can I jump off a cliff instead? I'm not changing anything' Hiccup asks, 'you know I'd catch you anyway' Toothless answers.

**HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK: Deal?**

**HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

**STOICK: DEAL?!**

**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal.**

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe. Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**Fade out**

Hiccup looks towards Kxguldut, to find him looking back. Kxguldut just nods in acknowledgement before turning back towards the screen. Hiccup then looks over towards the Vikings, who the few that were looking (including Stoick) were glaring towards him. Hiccup avoids their glares, and looks towards, Toothless. Emerald eyes met acid green, and Toothless croons and nudges Hiccup, 'I won't let them do anything to you, you're the best thing that happened to me, you release me from 'her', and then let me fly again'

'Thanks Toothless' Hiccup whispers, leaning further into his embrace. Before looking towards the screen again.

Time to start dragon training.

«Line break»

**Well hey there guys, another chapter finished already, wow! I decided to add some fluffy bits into this as well, I couldn't help myself. And so Stoick is angry at Hiccup... Who will win this battle of wills, find out next chapter, as we delve further into the mysteries of time for a movie: training dragons see ya all soon, bye! _Atra du evarínya ono varda_.**

**Edited version posted on the 25th of December, 2014**


	3. Dragon training

**Welcome back to another chapter! I had to reconfigure my whole iPad, So I haven't been able to work on it for a while. I also need more OC's for my other story before I can continue it, so please if you can, give me some OC's names and/or personalities, that would be great. Also just so you know... No matter what... Once I start a story I will always finish it... No matter how long it takes, it will be finished. And please tell me what you think, I want to make it better for you guys, and I want to know what you think could be changed... Flames accepted (I'm part dragon, I like fire)... Anyway, Please enjoy, ****_Wiol pömnuria ilian_****.**

**key**:

'just SHUT UP' : **normal speech**

'_Fair point_' : **thoughts/untranslated language**

'I like him'/ **Bullseye!** :** dragon speech/movie dragon speech**

**Dragons! **:** movie speech**

_time to start dragon training._

**Chapter 3**

«Line break»

**Scene Fade in - TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a giant stone arena.**

**GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering a colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

'Eugh, doesn't help that it looks bad too' Shadow says, still on the Viking side of the room.

**ASTRID: No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

'Burns are better!' Tuffnut says, 'no they're not, Mauling is waay cooler' Ruffnut Retorts. The twins growl at each other and clash helmets together, resulting in them both falling back into their chairs, looking woozy. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup sees Shadow Smirk towards Kxguldut.

**ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

'Nooo! don't jinx yourself like that, I said that once and five minutes later I cut myself while preparing food' Kxguldut whines. Astrid looks at him curiously, 'you've said that Before?' she asks, 'seen the movie before remember?' Kxguldut answers, gesturing back to the movie. Astrid shuts before turning back to the screen.

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. **

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

**TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

'I didn't want me to be there either'

**GOBBER (ignoring Tuffnut) Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

**Gobber twists his hook to emphasise his words.**

Hiccup winces at the way Gobber says this on the screen.

**SNOTLOUT (Mockingly) Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

'Uhh, Snotlout, care to make amends to that statement?' Shadow asks, 'no, why would I? It was funny'

'Ok you realise that you have very little muscle, a lot of fat, and the small bit of muscle you have, is most definately not in your head'

'That's cause it's all in my arms, where it should be' The other teens look at Snotlout in awe of his stupidity. 'You know what?' Shadow decides, 'I don't know why I bother, I could probably have a better conversation with this chair'

Shadow turns towards Hiccup's empty chair, 'Hello Mr chair how are you today?'

To everyone's shock, the chair replied. 'Meh, it's not the best, no one wants to sit on me for any large period of time, *chough*Hiccup*cough*'

Shadow's smile widens in amusement, 'aww that's too bad, I'd sit on you myself if I didn't already have one myself.' The chair makes a sound akin to sighing and mutters, 'bad day to be a chair'

Hiccup turns towards Kxguldut questioningly, just in time to see him reappear next to the skrill, silently laughing his head off. Hiccup smiles as he remembers Said boy's introduction.

_'Kxguldut is my name, and messing with minds is my game'_

The vikings give up on trying to guess about what just occurred and went back to the movie as it resumed.

**The recruits Laugh and chatter in the background.**

**Hiccup stares defiantly at the other teens.**

**TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

'Uhh you do realise there is only one class right?' Kxguldut asks, suddenly popping out of nowhere, upside down in Mid air in front of Tuffnut, making him jump, before disappearing again.

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

'You are one amazing pep talker Gobber' Hiccup comments sarcastically.

'Thank you' Gobber Replies playing along, he already seemed to have forgiven Hiccup, being one of the most understanding.

**Gobber sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within.**

'Geez, Don't like the sound of that' Kxguldut comments sourly, a quick change of mood to a few moments earlier.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

'Oh here comes the living breathing book' Tuffnut groans out.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nadders in the room growl in approval at the stats.

**GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The zipplebacks let out a bit of gas at this, 'times two is always good right?'

**GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

Some of the nightmares burst into flame, earning a few aggravated cries from the others in the room.

**GOBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

'That's actually quite a bit of venom for something so small' Shadow says, and two yellow terrors try to show of, and bang heads in mid flight. 'Woah cool!' The twins exclaim, head butting each other as well.

**GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! **

'Probably not' Toothless says to Hiccup, causing him to chuckle.

**GOBBER (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

'Told you' Toothless comments in a sing song voice, making Hiccup let out a snort of laughter. A few vikings look at him strangely.

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

'Gobber believes in learning on the job' Hiccup exclaims, imitating Gobber.

**GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cage, charging into the ring like an irate rhino.**

**GRONCKLE: free from that infernal cage! Finally!**

'Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, before looking at Kxguldut questioningly. 'Yup, just to make it more interesting for you' Kxguldut's says in reply to the look, 'oh and I'm also going to let Astrid understand when the time is right.' Hiccup Looks back to him ready to complain before getting interrupted by Kxguldut again, 'in the future, she was going to be the first one to undertake your thoughts about dragons.' Hiccup turns to look at Astrid, before shaking his head and looking back at the screen.

**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward the Gronkle like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GRONCKLE: ohh no... **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP: A doctor?**

'That's for later' Toothless says, giving a gummy smile at his companion, 'actually that depends if the doctor can fight better than me' Hiccup replies, smiling back.

**FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

'Ok, now thinking back on it, that wasn't a very smart answer' Fishlegs criticises.

**ASTRID (CONFIDENTLY) A shield.**

**GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup struggles to grab his properly . Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

'Ha, useless can't even lift a shield!' Snotlout mocks. Hiccup stays silent, and Toothless growls. 'Ohh what's wrong? Terror got your tongue?' Kxguldut glares at Snotlout, before smirking suddenly. He turns towards a purple terror that's dozing nearby and motions with his head towards Snotlout. A small terror sized hole opens In the electric wall, and the terror rushes through, diving on Snotlout. Some of the vikings laugh as Snotlout tries to get it off his face, where it is biting his tongue, Kxguldut then replies to Snotlout's previous question for Hiccup, 'terror got yours?' He says, making the dragons and some of the vikings start laughing.

**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut Rips the shield out of his hands and uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face.**

**RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

**Tuffnut grabs the shield and tries to take it back. The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins.**

'You realise you basically handed it back to him?' Astrid asks. Ruffnut just shrugs and punches Tuffnut.

**Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Ruff and Tuff SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GRONKLE: Bullseye! Wait am I meant to hit the shields or the humans?**

A few dragons chuckle at this, while the Gronckle shown grins sheepishly (or dragonishly... Either way).

**GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

**GRONCKLE: woah!**

'Ok that's making me dizzy just looking at it' Shadow says.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT (guessing) Five!?**

**FISHLEGS: No, six.**

'Dragon nerd' Snotlout says, having finally got the terror off his face, Fishlegs looks at him uncomfortably, the fore mentioned terror looking at Snotlout's face hungrily.

**GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents would-**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GRONCKLE: woo! I'm on a roll!**

More chuckles from the dragons.

**GOBBER: Fishlegs, out. **

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

'Uhh, no thanks, much safer there' Hiccup replies.

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to flirt with her.**

**SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

'He'll never learn' Astrid says to herself.

**GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!**

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID: No. Just you.**

'You just told me that I won technically' Hiccup says to Astrid. Astrid scowls at him before turning back to the screen

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

'Ok, how am I not out?' Hiccup asks Gobber, who just shrugs.

**GOBBER: One shot left!**

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

'Aaand we're dead' Hiccup exclaims. Toothless looks over to the Gronckle in question and scowls at her, 'it's ok bud, at the time I didn't like dragons soo...' Toothless looks unsatisfied but let's it go.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

'Too close' Hiccup shivers

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GRONCKLE: OI! Let me go!**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.**

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

'Not always' Hiccup exclaims. 'Yeah well... I still haven't figured this case out yet' Gobber explains.

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

'You went back again didn't you?' Astrid asks. Hiccup just nods, answering her question.

**HICCUP, Looking battered after the disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

**HICCUP: (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you? **

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

'Is that?..' Fishlegs trails off hopefully. Hiccup nods, 'yeah, it's his', guesturing his head towards Toothless.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive dragon struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.**

**Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leapsMinto the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

**NIGHT FURY: no! Dammit!** (A.N: he hasn't been named yet)

'Woah, language bud!' Hiccup teases, scratching Toothless on the chin, making him murr with pleasure.

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

'Woah , you can draw?!' Fishlegs asks, Hiccup elaborates, 'yeah, I've got at least one drawing of everyone in the village'

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

**NIGHT FURY: damn it! Now I'm stuck here, with no food!**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

'Because I crippled him' Hiccup mutters, Toothless croons and nuzzles him, 'it doesn't matter now'

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

'Sooo sneaky' Shadow says sarcastically.

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

**NIGHT FURY: what are you doing here? **

**The night fury tilts his head in curiosity.**

**SCENE CHANGE TO - INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

'Yeah, cause everyone saw that' Ruffnut Comments sarcastically.

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

There were a few chuckles that went around, and Astrid glared at Ruffnut

**SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

Hiccup overhears the skrill comment to Kxguldut, 'Suckup.' 'Yeah, he'll only learn in five years' Kxguldut answers as Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face When he edged closer To her.

**GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? **

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT: He showed up.**

**TUFFNUT: He didn't get eaten.**

**... the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

**ASTRID: He's never where he should be.**

'I beg to differ, I was in the best place I could be' Hiccup says to Astrid.

**GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

'Can I stick with air?' Hiccup asks Gobber. Gobber chuckles and turns back to the screen.

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

**A Rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**TUFFNUT: (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?**

'As opposed to while you're dead?' Shadow asks sarcastically

**SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

'Stupid stupid' Toothless says, causing Hiccup to let out a short burst of laughter. The rest of the vikings look at him strangely

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face.**

'Scauldron' Kxguldut calls out. Fishlegs looks at Kxguldut in surprise.

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... **

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**RUFFNUT: ...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

'With your face?' Shadow asks from behind him. 'Yeah! Exactly!' Snotlout exclaims, making Toothless roll his eyes.

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP: So I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID: Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll See you-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

**SIGH.**

**SCENE FADE OUT**

'If that wasn't rude, I don't know what is' Toothless says to Hiccup, growling over towards the teens. 'Nah I got used to it' Hiccup replies. Hiccup looks over to the teens to see that Snotlout now has the small purple terror biting him again. 'Well at least Snotlout is taken care of for a while' Toothless says, curling up farther around Hiccup. 'Well we'd better get back to the movie' Hiccup says, scratching Toothless under the chin, making him curl even tighter around Hiccup, murring.

Next up, more dragon training and time to meet Toothless.

«Line break»

**Well guys, I finished the chapter for all of you. I decided to put some terrors in from the defenders of Berk series, along with their personalities. Just to make the thing more interesting, please tell me what you think, ****_eitha eka unin mor'ranr._**

**Edited version posted on the 25th of December, 2014**


	4. Bonding time

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and all other life forms that have Decided to stick with me this far, I have another chapter here for you all, also I am now a member of the G.M.A.D. Woo! So I hope you all enjoy and a very merry Christmas to you all! I couldn't leave you guys without a present, so I made this, and also went through and edited the other chapters of any mistakes or bits I didn't like. So here we are. _Wiol ono_.**

**key**:

'just SHUT UP' : **normal speech**

'_Fair point_' : **thoughts/untranslated language**

'I like him'/ **Bullseye!** :** dragon speech/movie dragon speech**

**Dragons! **:** movie speech**

_Next up, more dragon training, and time to meet Toothless._

**Chapter 4**

«Line break»

**INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

**Scene fade in- ON HICCUP'S HAND**

**Opening the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.**

'Wow, scary' Tuffnut Comments, followed up by Ruffnut 'why wasn't I there!' Kxguldut sighed, 'you left cause you didn't want to read, remember?' Ruff &amp; Tuff's faces reform into O's.

**Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

'Wait... You left instead of reading?' Gobber asks, 'well duh! Why wouldn't we?' Snotlout answers arrogantly. Gobber just sighs and and shrugs in Kxguldut's direction.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**Hiccup turns the page.**

'Really needs an update' Toothless says, 'you forgot tidal, Boulder, and... Well... You know what I mean' Toothless trails off at Hiccup's incredulous look.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

'Also very loyal and loves warm soapy baths' Shadow says. Kxguldut looks at him strangely, before shaking his head and answering, 'I'm not even going to ask how you know that last bit'

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

'Gee that's harsh' a young zippleback comments in the background, Hiccup couldn't help but agree.

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of DECAPITATED Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

'Uhh... Never had that happen before' a purple thunder drum comments in confusion.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

'You know, I think the harshness goes on all the way through' Toothless says bitterly

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

'Woah, do all books do that?' Tuffnut asks, he looks thoughtful for a moment, 'man, maybe I 'should' read more'

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

'Dries out if it stays without water too long, loves all types of fish' Kxguldut elaborates.

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

'Stealth twenty, able to camouflage into any surroundings' Kxguldut again interrupts. The other vikings look surprised at this information.

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

Astrid couldn't help but frown, it's as if he was looking for something.

**Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury.**

It's almost as if a light bulb goes off in everyone's heads, that's what he was doing.

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

Toothless snorts in amusement, 'hardly' he says, 'I hate lightning'

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you**

'Option two, bring it fish while its grounded' Hiccup says quietly, though his muttering didn't go completely unnoticed by everyone.

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.**

**CLOSE SCENE on the drawing of Toothless...**

**SCENE FADE TO: HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

'Wow, they really need some redecoration' Hiccup overhears the skrill. Hiccup couldn't help but snort in agreement, earning him another strange look from Astrid.

**STOICK: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

One small terror pipes up 'More like the unholy stench of the queen, it's horrible!' This extracts some nervous chuckles from the other dragons and some not so nervous ones from Kxguldut and Shadow.

**Stoick raises his gaze to... An epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening.**

**ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.**

'And you're screwed' Shadow quotes, amused.

**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING: Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**

**A beat passes.**

**Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

A few of the vikings shiver in memory of the moment.

**SCENE CUT TO: TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

**HICCUP: You know, I just happened to notice ****the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

'Night fury pamphlet?' Toothless asks, before flinching a moment later. 'That's what you were doing?!' Hiccup also flinches at Astrid's tone, before hiding behind Toothless, who was growling slightly at Astrid.

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and turns.**

A few vikings jump.

**GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, Hiccup recovers and runs,**

**NADDER (awkwardly) ... Uhh... Bye?**

A few dragons snigger.

**ZOOM OUT to show the Nadder loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls.**

**Gobber calls orders from above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.**

**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

'Very useful Gobber, how's Hiccup gonna survive though?' Snotlout says arrogantly. Kxguldut looks back to a small blue terror which chirps happily and dissapears from sight.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

**The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes.**

**NADDER: HaiiiYA!**

**Fishlegs screams and lifts his shield to stop himself from becoming a mixture between a shish Kebab and a pincushion.**

'Aaaahhhh!' The mortified scream pierces through the sound of the movie, startling everyone. The movie pauses as everyone turns to Snotlout, who is running backwards, tripping over things, with a chirruping blue terror perched in front of his face, hanging on for dear life.

'Get it off! Somebody get it off!' Snotlout starts yelling, as he falls to the ground. Some of the viking and all of the dragons start laughing at his predicament while the terror disappears, leaving Snotlout sitting there, half hyperventilating.

The movie starts again as the terror makes it back to Kxguldut, who gives it a friendly scratch under the chin.

**FISHLEGS (panicked) I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

'And you weren't before, why?' Hiccup asks. Fishlegs looks sheepishly at Hiccup.

**GOBBER: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

**NADDER (confused) huh? Where are they? They were right here!**

**RUFFNUT (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?**

**TUFFNUT: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT: How about I give you one!**

**NADDER: oh right, blind spot.**

**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise Finally aggravates the Nadder. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

**NADDER: SHUT UP!**

Most of the dragons, Hiccup, Kxguldut and Shadow, all laugh at this.

**GOBBER: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

**NADDER (at Gobber) duh!**

**Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCUP: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

**GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW GET IN THERE!**

**HICCUP: I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

'You really do have to know everything don't you?' Toothless elaborates. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck, 'yeah, kinda.' Toothless chuckles and gives Hiccup an affectionate lick on the side of his face. 'Yuck! Toooothless!' Hiccup whines. Unnoticed by the duo, Astrid watches this exchange, confused.

**ASTRID (WHISPERED) Hiccup!**

**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.**

**SNOTLOUT: Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

**Snotlout rears back his arm, readying to throw.**

**NADDER: uh oh!**

**ASTRID: Hey!**

**Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.**

**NADDER (laughing) lame!**

**SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

**NADDER: aren't these meant to be vikings?**

More chuckles come from the dragons.

**The Nadder tears off after Astrid knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

'Again?' Toothless whines.

**HICCUP: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

'A cat! I am not a ca- mmph!' Toothless get cut off by Hiccup's hand over his mouth. 'Actually, it more like a mix between a cat, dog, bird and lizard' he teases. Toothless harrumphs and turns his head away.

**GOBBER: Hiccup!**

**ASTRID: -Hiccup!**

**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying ****through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

'And he's down and dirty!' Toothless comments to Hiccup, the latter blushing furiously. Hiccup whacks Toothless' nose lightly with his hand.

**TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

**RUFFNUT: She could do better.**

Toothless growls at the twins with a sudden change of heart after the comment. Only 'he' was allowed to tease Hiccup

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**NADDER: okay, I don't even wanna know what that is meant to be!**

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you...**

**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a... Well... Like a Nadder I suppose.**

**NADDER: will you get off each other already!**

**Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.**

**She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.**

'Well that wasn't very nice' one of the terrors decides to comment. Hiccup nods in agreement.

**NADDER: Aaaiiii!... Youch!**

Said Nadder winces in remembrance of the blow.

**GOBBER: Well done, Astrid.**

**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

'Oooh no' Kxguldut comments, getting a snicker out of Shadow.

**ASTRID: Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

'I think he already has thanks' Toothless growls, curling protectively around Hiccup.

**SCENE CHANGE - COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

'Oh no, you went back there again!' Fishlegs comments worriedly, concerned for Hiccup.

'What a loser' Snotlout says arrogantly, Kxguldut frowns.

**CLOSE ON...**

**A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**

'Wait... That's what you meant by bring it fish earlier?' Fishlegs asks curiously. Hiccup nods.

**A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce.**

**NIGHT FURY: You again? Why are you here?**

'Oh no, he's gonna bet eaten!' Fishlegs cries out, covering his eyes, meanwhile the twins lean forward in the hope for some goriness.

**Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish.**

**NIGHT FURY: you brought... fish?**

**In doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses.**

**NIGHT FURY: weapon!**

**Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl.**

**NIGHT FURY (CONT'D) don't!**

Fishlegs yelps and recovers his eyes as his curiosity had gotten to him and he was peeking.

**He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

**NIGHT FURY: much better, now food.**

'Wait, you got rid of your weapon while with the most dangerous dragon there is?' Astrid calls out. Kxguldut decides to answer, pointing at the screen, 'yeah of course!'

**HICCUP: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

**TOOTHLESS: finally! **(A.N: finally been named)

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

**The teeth retract again.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D) of course I do little human, I wouldn't be much of a dragon without them.**

'Woah, retractable teeth, fascinating' Fishlegs had taken his hands away from his eyes after he noticed the absence of the twins excited cheering. Meanwhile Hiccup looks on, fascinated.

**Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

'I really shouldn't have said that' Hiccup complains. 'Uhh why not?' Gobber asks, Hiccup remains mysterious, 'you'll find out'

**TOOTHLESS: wait... You gave me all of yours?**

**The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly.**

**TOOTHLESS (CONT'D) here you can have some.**

**A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares.**

**TOOTHLESS: eat**

**Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.**

'Wait... You're not going to...?' Fishlegs looks squeamish when Hiccup nods.

**The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish, and, with slight disgust, swallows.**

Cries of disgust run through the vikings, Fishlegs gags.

**TOOTHLESS: is it good?**

**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him.  
**

**TOOTHLESS: hand away, no touching!**

'You could have lost your hand lad!' Gobber cries, both Kxguldut and Shadow flinch in sympathy, knowing what was to come. This action was only noticed by Astrid, who frowned, trying to figure something out.

**Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

**He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence...**

**TOOTHLESS: oh great, what now?**

**until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

Gobber sighs, 'always the stubborn one' Hiccup smiles sheepishly.

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER**

**It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree.**

'Maybe I should add bat to the list of animals that makes you up' Hiccup quotes, causing some of the nearby dragons to chuckle.

**He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand.**

**CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off.**

**TOOTHLESS: what are you doing? Hey! That's me!**

**Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.**

**TOOTHLESS: you draw me, I draw you!**

**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it.**

'Hey, that actually looks kinda like you Hiccup' Fishlegs quips. Hiccup looks amazed, seeing it from this angle he could actually see the resemblance.

**He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting aninstant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**

'Sensitive much' Hiccup says to Toothless.

**Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless.**

The vikings gasp, surely Hiccup's luck (or lack thereof) has run out. Meanwhile the dragons look on attentively, waiting to see what happens.

**Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes.**

**TOOTHLESS: ok human, I will trust you.**

Hiccup again is amazed at the amount of trust Toothless was showing this early on in their friendship.

**To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

All the Vikings are astounded by the development, and both Kxguldut and Shadow share a smile.

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

**GOBBER: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

'You really do love telling that story don't you Gobber' Stoick says to his best friend.

**FISHLEGS: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

'Uhh, Fishlegs... You have some serious problems' Hiccup comments.

**SNOTLOUT: I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

'Didn't this come up earlier?' Shadow asks.

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

**GOBBER (with a mouthful tone) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

'Wait, isn't the Night Fury grounded?' Astrid asks curiously, 'what happens to it?'

**ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others.**

**Gobber stands and stretches.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honour of killing it?**

'What honour is there in killing a dragon?' An intrigued green terror asks.

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

**TUFFNUT (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me.**

'Yeah right, it's totally gonna be me' Ruffnut argues, the two were about to fall into a fist fight when a burst of flame from Shadow interrupts them

(**BEAT) It's my destiny. See?**

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

**FISHLEGS (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

The Thorston parents both turn to glower at Tuffnut, who in turn hid behind his sister. 'Ugh, will you stop it you wimp' Ruffnut complains to her brother. Only Hiccup seemed to notice the smallest tone of affection hidden within the statement.

**TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

**RUFFNUT: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

**TUFFNUT: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

'Uh, I've seen you from the left side plenty of times, but since I'm always right...' Ruffnut trails off. Some of the Vikings couldn't help but chuckle.

**SNOTLOUT: It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

'As much as I hate to admit it, that comment was starting to get a bit closer to chair intelligence' Shadow comments, looking at the empty chair fondly. Kxguldut whistles while twirling his finger at his head, making quite a few of the members in the room laugh, though some vikings were still confused about the chair issue.

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

**FADE:**

The light turn on and Kxguldut appears at the front of the room. 'Now I know you all have many questions, but they will have to wait. Meanwhile I will let you lot mull over what you have seen for a while'

Hiccup and Toothless just sit back and watch the rest of the Vikings and dragons, chatter amongst themselves, before a few small terrors come bounding up to Hiccup to play with him. Hiccup smiles and joins in as best as he can as they wait for the next part of the movie.

After all, Hiccup has a saddle to make.

«Line break»

**There we go guys, I know I haven't posted for a while, but I seem to like reading just a bit better than writing, so I got distracted. Anyways, I wish you all a merry Christmas, whether it be in snow, and winter, or heatwaves and summer, and hope you all enjoy your holidays. Please give some feedback for me so I know what you think, just for a present.**

**This is Kxguldut, TCLD, signing out.**

**Seeya!**

**Edited version posted on the 25th of December, 2014.**


End file.
